Klex makes Everything Better
by klaineshipper98
Summary: Kurt gets beat up but Blaine makes everything all better ;)


"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he ran after his lover down the halls of McKinley, "stop!"

"No Blaine," he stopped running and continued, "I can't do this anymore" Kurt replied. Blaine was now caught up, basically breathless he said "Baby what happened? I went into glee and everyone said you just ran out"

"I arrived early, and there were these two guys saying that we should break up and go out with girls or else they'd beat us up for every hour we stayed together" Kurt replied as he looked into Blaine's sincere hazel eyes.

"Did they hurt my Kurt?"

"Yeah, yeah they did"

With that Blaine wrapped Kurt in a tight hug around his waist and said "Kurt, they are just cowards, they can't accept the fact that I have this hot piece of ass and they can't touch us"

Kurt chuckled, kissed Blaine's neck, and said "so what now…?"

"I am going to go deal with them ok? Let's go back to glee so everyone can stop their worrying"

"OK"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. He pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles and chuckled.

"Why did you laugh?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About…?"

"You. And me. Ten years from now I can just imagine us living wherever life takes us, you being a beautiful model and me, a struggling musician, living life carelessly, no one to bother us, just a perfect life. We're married or engaged, whatever it doesn't matter to me, and everything is just going great."

"Aw, Blaine, I love you" was all Kurt could manage to choke out before joy just over took him.

"Can I kiss you?"

His question was answered by Kurt pressing his lips to his face.

"Mmmmm" Blaine moaned into the kiss.

Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head while Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist. Finally they stopped kissing and Kurt said "you really take my breath away"

"So do you"

They finally got back to the glee room, hand in hand, to find everyone gone.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt said.

"Hmm, maybe glee is over"

"Maybe…"

Blaine took out his phone and called Finn.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Finn, where is everyone?"

"We left, glee was short today, and we figured you'd find Kurt so we just left. You did find Kurt right?"

"Of course I did"

"Ok, well I'll see ya later man"

"Bye, Finn"

"So where is everyone?" Kurt inquired.

"They left…oh well"

"Oh…is anyone home at your house?"

"There shouldn't be"

"We should go to your house" said Kurt with a mischievous smile.

Blaine put one arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder. They walked to Blaine's car out in the student parking lot. They reluctantly let go of each other and got into the car with Blaine in the driver's seat and Kurt in the passenger's seat. He started up the car and drove out, into the street. He stopped at the first stop sign and said "You don't know how tempting it is to kiss you right now." Since there were no cars waiting, he reached over and started kissing Kurt's neck.

"Blaaaaaaaineee," Kurt moaned "just go to YOHHHHHHUR house then we can OHHHHH do this OHHHH GOD!"

Blaine stopped, sadly, then drove twenty miles past the speed limit all the way to his house. The ride was full of Katy Perry sing-a-longs and Kurt just staring at his beautiful boyfriend. They finally got to Blaine's and he cut off the engine. He quickly got out and slide across the hood of his car to Kurt pick him up, and carry him to the front door.

"Blaine, you can put me down"

"But why would I want to? You're mine and I have a right to carry you. Don't fight it."

"If I'm too heavy for you, you can put me down"

They got inside and Blaine started to carry Kurt up the stairs.

"You're not heavy at all Kurt"

Blaine set him down on his bed very gently.

"Why would you be too heavy?" Blaine inquired.

"I just don't like to be picked up."

"Why baby?"

Blaine laid down next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"I've just always been self conscious when it comes to being picked up, that's all. Whenever I'd get picked up by Karofsky or any other tormentor, I'd end up broken, inside a dumpster, my outfit ruined."

"Kurttttt, I'm sorry that happened baby, but I'd never drop you, throw you in a dumpster, or ruin your gorgeous clothes. OK?"

"Thanks Blaine, I am so happy that out of all those Warblers, you turned around on that stairwell and took my hand. If that day never happened, I'd be so lost, still a baby penguin, and alone"

"I love you. I am SO glad that I took your hand in mine that day. SO glad. Life is treating us so well wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah babe, now let's shut up and you kiss me"

With that, Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands and placed a gentle, soft kiss to his lips. Kurt deepened it by tilting his head and slowly introduced his tongue to Blaine's mouth. He opened up more to let his tongue slide in, exploring every inch of each other's mouths. Blaine let out a moan and Kurt responded by grabbing his ass. Blaine let go of Kurt's face and started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, mouths still attached. Since it was a button down, the shirt slid right down and he removed his hands from his ass so he could take off his shirt. Kurt then removed Blaine's shirt and while pulling it over his head, they had to separate their mouths for a short second but continued shortly after. Blaine removed Kurt's pants and boxers, and since he was an expert, it took him under a minute. Kurt did the same for Blaine and they just admired each other's beauty. They stop kissing and Kurt whispered "Blaine, do something"

"What?"

"Anything!" he yelled that time.

Blaine chuckled. "OK, pushy"

Blaine grabbed the lube out of the bedside table and lubed up his fingers.

"Roll over on your back so I can admire your beauty"

Kurt did so and waited for further instruction.

"Now roll back over"

Kurt again followed orders and Blaine started stretching him, hitting the right place where he knew Kurt likes it.

"HOLYFUCKINGSHITYES! RIGHTTHERE!"

Once Kurt was all stretched out, Blaine slowly slid in his member after lubing it up.

"BLAINEEEEEEEEEEE! MOVVVEEEEE!"

"OK baby, shh relax"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO RELAX ANDERSON!"

Blaine chuckled and slowly slid out, then in, and fell into a steady rhythm. The room filled with sounds of skin hitting skin and Kurt muttering incoherently.

"ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooo ooouuuuuuuddddbwaineeeeeoooo hhhhhhhrighhhhthreeerrreeeeo hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooyeeahhh"

Finally, Kurt was at his breaking point.

"BLAINEEEE, I'M GONNA CUMMM!"

"Then cum for me Kurt"

Kurt came all over the place and hard, Blaine shortly followed and came all inside of Kurt. He collapsed next to him and they just laid there staring at each other's eyes, laying in the comfortable silence.

"I love you so so much Blaine"

"I love you so so much Kurt, I know you're dying for a shower, go ahead"

"You know me so well"

Kurt then got up and went into the shower. Blaine cleaned up a bit and put on some clean underwear and sweatpants. He laid down in bed and thought to himself "that hot piece of ass is all mine"

Kurt got out of the shower and when he stepped out of Blaine's bathroom, he saw him passed out and said out loud to himself "aww, he's so beautiful, I love that curly mop"

He slid his underwear back on and found a pair of Blaine's sweatpants. He put those on and laid right next to his Blaine. He curled up next to Kurt and rested his head on his chest.

"Good night my sweet price" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

And with that, they fell asleep to the rising and falling of their chests in synchronizing rhythms of breathing.


End file.
